


Continuum

by SilverGold



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Thanks for all your help Khayr!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/pseuds/SilverGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments across the time-line of their lives. They are time and space, together they are the continuum.</p>
<p>The ticking of the clock and the absolution of its rhythm… He listens to the methodic spin of the gears above, breathing it like air. For Ozpin there was not much of a difference. The course of time was ingrained in him, a part of him just like any other piece of his soul. He was always aware of its ever fleeting passage. Every breath was another tick… save only for those instances when he willed otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuum

The ticking of the clock and the absolution of its rhythm… He listens to the methodic spin of the gears above, breathing it like air. For Ozpin there was not much of a difference. The course of time was ingrained in him, a part of him just like any other piece of his soul. He was always aware of its ever fleeting passage. Every breath was another tick… save only for those instances when he willed otherwise.

The headmaster looks up when the door chimes, a soft smile gracing his lips. The gears click into place, halting only briefly before churning once again.

Glynda Goodwitch approaches, her heels clicking softly against the stone slated floor as she moves. Her pale gold hair wound in a bun sways slightly at each step she takes. Glynda nods her head at his gaze as she places a fresh mug of coffee on his desk.

“Good evening, Sir.” She speaks, regarding him.

He had not heard her voice for nine hours, thirty-three minutes and seven seconds. Not since they had parted ways early in the morning for their respective day of work. He looks into her lovely green eyes; it had been two seconds less than that since he had last gazed into their electric emerald depths.

“Evening my dear.” He responds in his deep, calm tone. He reaches forward but not to the mug as he grasps her hand instead.

Briefly caught off-guard, the huntress rolls her eyes in good nature as he presses his lips to her knuckles with a soft hum. He does not miss how her lips curve ever so slightly as the shadows cast from the massive gears play across her face.

“Impeccable timing as usual Glynda, I was just wrapping up for the day.” He says as he stands to meet her on the opposite side of the computerized glass surface, grabbing the steaming mug.

Her eyes shift to the small stack of unsigned forms on the corner of his desk and she quirks an eyebrow. However, Glynda’s scolding gaze falls from her face as she accepts his proffered arm and allows him to lead her away.

Over dinner they talk of many things, for a very brief moment relieved of the dangers of their world. In spite of themselves, the conversation always leads to those darker realities, as is their duty.

Ozpin listens carefully as she discusses her concerns with him. The progress of their students, the academy…and most pressing, the largely unknown threat looming out in the darkness.

She was halfway through her over-analysis of her fight that fateful night, **again** , when he reached across the dining table to cover her hand with his.

“I know Glynda, but you need to stop ruminating over it. There is no new information to be gained by torturing yourself. It will do us no good.” He says firmly, squeezing her hand.

For a moment his deputy does not respond, instead glancing out of the large glass window of the dimly lit dining room below his office. The sky is dark, contrasted by the yellow lights from the city across the water.

It had been two weeks and a day, almost exactly to the hour since they had met one Ruby Rose. Not a night had since passed without them discussing it at length. They had gone over every second of the security camera footage, scrutinized every detail…He knew Glynda was still uneasy about Ruby’s early admission and yet she had not raised the issue since that night. She trusted his judgment, this Ozpin knew. As for the escaped criminal and his accomplice…nothing had been heard of them since.

Perhaps they were lying low for now? Glynda had spent the evenings of the last two weeks patrolling the streets of the city, looking, _hunting_ , but to no avail. The information they had on the enemy was sparse, far too little to act… For now they would just need to be careful.

“I should have brought the bullhead down with my telekinesis, that way Torchwick and _that woman_ wouldn’t have escaped so easily… I could have done more.” She says lowly, her eyes narrowing at her reflection in the glass.

Ozpin leans back in his chair as he also turns to gaze out the window, the surface becoming more reflective as the sky darkened. He can see discomfort and worry etched onto her beautiful face.

“Yes, you certainly could have…but as we have discussed this would have also put innocent bystanders, including Miss Rose, at increased risk. I still agree with your decision to let them go.” His voice was stern as he fixes his gaze back on her.

She sighs, her chin dropping down as she mulls over his response. She would not meet his eyes.

“You’re right.” She grudgingly concedes; her voice is strained, her eyebrows are knit together and she is clearly still quite frustrated with the whole affair. In a blink her expression is neutral again, abandoning the fork she had been gently tapping on the side of the now empty dinner plate as she stands.

“Well…You know where I will be.” Is all she says as she turns to leave.

Frowning, Ozpin also stands, cane in hand, quickly taking strides to block her path.

“ **No.** ” His deep voice seemed to reverberate through the entire room. He stands at full height in front of the door, eyes locked on to the woman.

She halts in front of him and he watches her tilt her head to the side as she bites her lip, a sign of nerves and annoyance. “We are running out of time…We must keep searching. I will be back in the morning.”

The Headmaster says nothing as he gently grasps her chin in his fingers, looking down at her over his tinted lenses. He lets his thumb stroke a smooth line over her jaw- the first act of affection between them in weeks- as she gazes sternly back at him, arms folded defiantly over her chest.

“No.” He repeats, though his voice is gentler. “You will stay here **with me** tonight.”

Vibrant lime met amber as their gazes locked, their unspoken argument playing out until finally she closes her eyes with a deep sigh. There would be no convincing him otherwise. Not now.

She visibly relaxes and for this he is grateful, his thumb still stroking her cheek as he had not yet relinquished his hold. Despite not raising certain issues he knew she had been a tad…annoyed with him the last few weeks.

Perhaps now he could close the gap. For all he was, a huntsman, a headmaster, a guardian…he was nothing if not her partner.

He takes a tentative step forward…

For both their sake it was only a matter of time before she was in his arms and pressed to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her hands curled over the lapels of his blazer.

He holds her in silence, not needing words to convey. The rhythmic sensation of her steady breath on his neck was warm and reassuring. Ozpin tightens his hold, seeking more comfort and solidarity only her presence provided.

With a small grin, he reaches a hand up locating the first pin and ever so gently tugs it from her hair. The second and third pin quickly follow and then her flaxen locks fall in long, rippling waves down her back.

Ozpin lets some of the tension leave his body and sighs, delighted as he rakes his fingers through her soft hair all the while holding her closer. A hand cradles the back of her head as his fingers gently massage, trying to loosen the strands that had been bound and pulled all day. She makes no protest as he gathers a few pieces and tosses them back admiring the length almost surpassing her cape, the ends curling.

His ministrations earn him a contented sigh and she leans her head back.

Looking into his earthy brown eyes, Glynda slides her hands up to either side of his face and slowly pulls his head down to hers. The huntress tilts her head to the side and leans into the Headmaster as their lips meet.

The kiss is slow and gentle, their noses brushing lightly. After a moment Ozpin parts his lips, tongue pressing to the seam of her mouth asking to deepen the exchange. He can already taste a hint of the wine from dinner.

A quiet moan escapes her as she eagerly accepts him, her hands threading into his silver hair. The irritation she had felt with him the last little while was quickly diminishing at his touch. He had long since mastered the art of winning her over.

Ozpin pulls back for a quick breath before crushing his mouth back to hers as she tugs him back impatiently. He leans in further, hand on the back of her neck at the feel of her gathering fistfuls of his hair. Glynda begins to pull him to the door, not missing a step even as she moves back. The Headmaster follows, not willing to let the kiss break as he braces his hands on her waist, abandoning his cane to rest against the wall. For now he would have no need of it.

Finally, they part for air as they reach the threshold of the large bedroom, Glynda pulling him in by the scarf. In a split second she unravels it from around his neck but before she continues to free the Headmaster of his clothing, her lips are pressed hungrily to where the green material had rested.

The huntsman groans in approval as she takes her time nipping at his flesh and peppering searing hot kisses all the way to the tip of his chin.

“Glynda…” he growls her name in a quiet whisper, quickly moving to unclasp the choker around her neck. He fingers the teal bead he had given her all those years ago only briefly before peeling the white blouse away from her skin.

She helps him for a moment, quickly unclasping her dust infused cape and undoing several hidden buttons of her blouse. She allows him to slip the white silk off her body and he throws it over a chair with the cape and scarf.

In the next second, his eyes lock onto her figure unmoving, taking her in. He could not help himself with all that black lace and she knew it. He lets his lips curve mischievously as he appreciates the newly uncovered skin, smooth and flawless. When it came to her he often had no words.

He could not fault his unusual speechlessness; she was an overwhelmingly beautiful creature.

Catching his gaze, Glynda tosses her gold hair back over her shoulder with a wink and advances on him.

Ozpin releases a low chuckle as she shoves him none too gently against the wall, emerald eyes sparking behind thin lenses with an unspoken challenge as she proceeds to strip the dark jacket off his shoulders.

-

For now they had all the time in the world. For now there were no Grimm, no enemies, no death or suffering.

Only her, only the woman he needed more than anything. Through his incredibly long life, longer than she knew, he had never felt so connected to anyone in the way he was to her.

 _Glynda Goodwitch_. Dust, he loved her.

Ozpin whispers the words into her ear as he presses her into the sheets beneath him. For once his stoic features soften as he presses his mouth to hers.

Glynda’s response is to wrap herself around him, eager to return his kiss. Her hands run through his hair and down his back, letting her palms smooth over his skin.

“Mmm!” She cries out as he drags his lips down her neck, returning the favor from earlier. Another moan escaped her throat as he gently sucks at her skin, her eyes shut tight.

He moves down further still, one hand reaching to gently cup her ample breast and squeezing slightly as he takes the tip of the other in his mouth. His breath is heavy as his tongue gently caresses before he teases the bud between his lips.

“O-Oz…”

The huntress arches her body into his touch, throwing her head back at the sensation. Her mind was slowly going blank from the pleasure and she did not know how she could ever manage without.

Ozpin switched breasts, his hot mouth eliciting more reactions from her. He watched her with great satisfaction, moaning against her sensitive skin at the sight of her writhing under him. Her long hair was partially tumbling off the side of the bed painting quite the lovely picture for him.

Despite himself, he is nearly lost in her already as he continues to devour her supple, warm flesh, his glasses slipping further down his nose. Ozpin is relentless, gently nipping and sucking, marking her as she continues to moan.

Without hesitation he suddenly flips the huntress on her stomach, his movements becoming more vigorous. His mind is clouded over with pleasure as he drags his mouth up her back, kissing and licking all the way up her spine until a final kiss is placed on the nape of her neck. He slows his pace for a brief moment to knead his hands into her back and sides not surprised to find her looking hazily back over her shoulder at him.

“Hey, you…”

Glynda turns onto her back as Ozpin returns to lavishing her abdomen with eager kisses. His hands grasp her waist as his mouth travels lower and lower, earning him a sharp gasp as he presses a lingering kiss to her inner thigh.

“Ozpin…” his deputy utters his name, pulling him back up to her face. He complies, trailing a series of tender kisses all the way up to her lips.

“Are you alright Love?” He asks, his voice low though not yet out of breath. He is hovering over her as he repositions himself.

“I’m fine.” Glynda gives him a warm smile, one she saved only for him as she pulls his glasses off his face. She leaves them on the nightstand alongside her own before reaching up to kiss the tip of his nose. God, she was ready for him.

“No more teasing. Not tonight.” The witch smirks and wraps her arms around his neck to pull the hunter down. “Make love to me…”

He hears her request clearly and he moves almost with reverent care as one hand cradles her neck, the other palming the small of her back and pulling her to him.

The Headmaster leans into her as he places a gentle kiss to her lips. “Are you ready Love?”

“Yes…” She breathes as she leans up to press her mouth to his, a hand tangling in his mussed hair and pulling him down.

They each suck in a large breath as he gently pushes his hardened length into her. He stills for a moment, giving her time to adjust as he gazes intently down at her.

The look of utter pleasure on her face is irresistible, divine…”Oh god, you’re so beautiful Glynda.” He speaks into her ear as he ever so slowly begins to move.

“Mmm…” is the only response she can manage when he pulls back then pushes forward as they start a slow rocking motion. Ozpin buries his face into her neck, partially stifling a groan at the feeling of her, his grip tightening.

Glynda holds onto him as she releases shaky, hot breaths against his ear, the hand not tangled in his hair digging into his shoulder.

“Oz…Yes!” She can already feel the pressure building, even at this gentle pace. She releases another moan as she presses her cheek to the side of his head where his face is still pressed to her neck. She nuzzles against him affectionately, lips dragging over his cheek, hoping to spur him on.

Time blurs into nothing, completely irrelevant as he is breathing her instead.

The Headmaster increases the pace, holding his wife to him as he rocks his hips against her with heightened need.

Glynda’s rhythmic moaning is stifled as he smothers her mouth with his own. Both of her arms are wrapped around his back, her hands gripping his shoulders as she arches into him. In the next second the huntress cries into his mouth as she breaks, nails sinking into his flesh.

Upon the feeling of her tightening and releasing around him, Ozpin meets his own limit, groaning her name into their kiss as he spills over within her.  

Ozpin does not relinquish his hold on her as they both gently ride out the aftershocks of their release, bodies melding together perfectly as they come down together from their high.

The kiss is finally broken as they each gasp for air, panting as Ozpin holds his weight above her. Slowly, he withdraws his length from her, repositioning them so that she is sprawled out on top of him instead.

The only sounds are of their heavy breathing as Ozpin gently brushes pale, blonde locks from her face, returning her content grin.

“You were wonderful as always.” Glynda breathes against his bare chest before she moves to peck his lips.

He chuckles lightly as he brushes his lips against hers’ in return, nipping her bottom lip affectionately.

“Likewise, you are always perfection my dear.”

Ozpin wraps his arms around her as he turns them slightly so she can rest beside him. His mind is still a pleasured haze even as reality is slowly coming back to him.

He can hear the clock ticking from somewhere in the room as she lazily drapes an arm over his waist. Ozpin returns to absently stroking her hair, glad to have her pressed against him in bed and not out scouring the city until the early morning.

At least for now they would rest together.

“G’night…” She mumbles into his chest, her eyes already shut with exhaustion.

“Sleep well my love.” He responds with a kiss as he settles in beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> They are a dangerous ship to ship, I know. But when you consider everything about them their relationship is just too incredible to ignore. I adore both of them as characters and I just see them as wound very tightly together from everything they must have experienced. They are time and space and if you tare them apart, you destroy the universe!
> 
> This fic will be a collection of my headcanons and ideas across different moments in time that are all considered the same universe if you will. That being said, I have no idea how many chapters there will be. Right now I have just over thirty planned but I am always adding new ideas as I develop new headcanons and as the series progresses!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have any ideas or requests!


End file.
